legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Forum
The Star Wars Forum is a forum which has two Roleplay subforums, Original Saga Roleplay and Clone Wars Roleplay, and one Stories Forum. HQs were first developed in this forum, and eventually spread to other forums. The forum has 15,226 topics and 662 pages. The forum is usually not LEGO-related most of the time and is used to talk about Star Wars™. The most liked user is Legochip333 with 14,035 likes received, and the most liked topic is the Creations Chat Topic!!!!!!, created by Superseaturtle with 75,501 likes. Roleplays - The Beginning of an Era The roleplays started in 2008 not as a roleplay, but something else. Kit-Fisto7 - legend among most older users - created a Jedi Council topic, and asked for 12 members to join the Council. Among them were Glendon501, Spacedude1234567 and Flash21704. The topic was used as a help forum for its duration. A week later, KitFisto7 decided this wasn't what he had originally wanted- he had dreamed of a Bounty Hunter kind of thing, where people were handed out missions and the like. Several people began to try and fail to start the topic. Glendon501 eventually succeeded, and created the first Bounty Hunter HQ. For a few months this topic was used for many quizzes, as well as missions in LEGO.com's games. Episode 2: The Attack of the Clones Eventually, the Clone HQ came up. This quickly became a 'rival' of the BH HQ, and the first roleplaying fight on the LEGO Message Boards began. After a few months, the Jedi HQ arose. The Jedi HQ was delegated as watchmen of the Bounty Hunter/Clone war. When the Sith HQ arose the Jedi had a rival and the Jedi/Sith war began, soon the entire roleplay was taking sides and a great war began. The HQs where closed when the war grew unfair with the Sith vs All war. When the HQs were set back up on the 16 of March 2009 new rules came with it and a new era began. Under New Management Eventually Kit got tired of the increasing number of people who broke the rules and exaggerated in roleplay. These unrealistic moves were becoming more and more common. Kit decided to leave the roleplays once and for all, never coming back. Glendon501 took his place on the Council in the SW Roleplays. The beloved mod Loekieloe left for unsaid reasons. MKM took her place- though it never would be the same. Loekieloe had been very involved in the roleplays, taking extra interest in the actions. Glendon501 found her not as hard on the other roleplayers however, like she was letting them get away with too much. In turn he felt this led to the same unrealisticness that cause Kit to leave, and began planning his own retirement. He wouldn't be persuaded however, and he left- eventually joining up with several other people who left the LEGO Message Boards on LegoZonePower forum. Flushy would take his place. SD would also eventually leave for the same reasons, Emjajoas1 then taking his place. After some time, a Galactic Empire era of roleplays was added. Original Saga Roleplays The Original Saga Roleplays take place in Star Wars episodes 4 - 6. *Stormtrooper HQ (438+ pages) *Rebel HQ (315+ pages) *Ewok HQ (95+ pages) *Bounty Hunters HQ (186+ pages) *Smugglers HQ (140+ pages) *Mando HQ (90+ pages) *Rogue Squadron (81+ pages) *Empire HQ (271+pages) Clone Wars Roleplays The Clone Wars Roleplays take place in the "Rise of the Galactic Empire Era." *Clone HQ X: Classified Since 23 BBY (754+ Pages) *Sith HQ XI (673+ Pages) *Jedi HQ XI (763+ Pages) *Sith Tower III (better than ever) (204+ Pages) (inactive *Bounty Hunter HQ 8 (359+ Pages) *The Jedi Temple! (209+ Pages) (technically only training grounds) *Mando HQ (418+ Pages) *The Sith Academy of Alchemy (144+ Pages) (technically only training grounds) *New Droid HQ VI Best of Them All (475+ Pages) See also *List of Forums *Forum Category:Forum Category:LEGO Theme Category:2005 Category:Star Wars Forum